


Celebration

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Comment Fic, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  They're a long way from home right now, but that's no reason to stop the celebration.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa and I are like sisters.  Not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

Winry tilted her head back, staring at the sky through the window. In the streets below, she could hear the celebration; people clapping pans together, and shouting, and raucous music playing somewhere close enough to annoy.

“Come on, it’s time to go,” Rose sang out, looping a light scarf around her neck.

Slowly, she got up, her gaze still lingering at the window as she followed Rose out of the apartment, and down into the streets. Alphonse waited for them, along with Jerso and Zampano. “Hi!” Alphonse chirped. “You both look great!”

Rose smiled at him sweetly, while Winry grinned. Zampano offered Rose his arm, and she slipped her hand through the crook of his elbow, taking Jerso’s as well with a cheerful laugh. The trio started toward the celebration in the center of town, Winry and Alphonse following behind.

“You’re quiet,” Alphonse said, a faint squeal sounding as he tilted his helmet to look her way.

“Just thinking.”

Somehow, he managed to convey a sly look. “About Brother?”

“No!” Winry glared back at him, rapping her knuckles on his greave. “About…about the stars.” She tilted her head back, looking up at them, how many there were, washing across the sky. “Did you ever think you’d see a New Year’s celebration somewhere other than Rezembool, Al?” With a sigh, she said, “I didn’t.”

“But it’s a good thing, right?” Alphonse asked.

“Mm!” Nodding vigorously, Winry smiled, though it was more wistful than brilliant. “I miss us counting the stars on the evening before the new year, Al. Do you remember?”

He lay his gauntlet on her shoulder, the weight barely registering. “I do,” Alphonse said. “Maybe next year, we’ll be together, and we can do that again.”

“Yeah,” Winry said, and suddenly dimpled. “Unless you’re back in your body, and Mei’s kidnapped you!” Laughing, she darted out from under Alphonse’s hand, ignoring his shout of how she wasn’t funny. “Next year,” she murmured, glancing toward the sky again, “we’ll be together, right, Ed?”

She imagined Edward saying, “Right!”, his smile, cheeky and sure, and smiled in return.


End file.
